The overall objective of the proposed project is to minimize the psychological disturbances of children of severely disturbed parents. To this end, the following represent specific project activities: 1. To develop and validate a parenting and childrearing training program designed to meet the assessed needs of abusing and neglecting parents who are members of Parents Anonymous. 2. To develop and validate a treatment program designed to increase competencies in individual living and interrelational skills among abused and neglected children whose parents are members of Parents Anonymous (PA). 3. To train professionals and paraprofessionals in implementing the parenting and child rearing training and treatment programs for PA parents and their children. The project would be implemented in a five city midwest area: Chicago, IL; Cleveland, Ohio; St. Paul/Minneapolis, MN; South Bend, IN; and, Eau Claire, WI. Such diversified geographic areas provide strong consideration for urban and rural factors as well as various ethnic, cultural, religious, and socio-economic variables which enhance the overall development, validation, and implementation of the parenting and child rearing programs. The target populations to receive the implemented parent training and child treatment programs are parents who are members of Parents Anonymous and their children. The following process objectives will be accomplished by the project staff. Objective 1. Development of specific behavioral objectives the eventual programs will achieve. Objective 2. Development of program to the point where it may reasonably accomplish its goals. Objective 3. Field test programs. Objective 4. Revise programs on basis of field test. Objective 5. Repeat steps 3 and 4 until program objectives have been achieved. Objective 6. Operationalize and disseminate programs.